


Oh the things

by Intheimpalababy (Stonathanstans)



Series: Sam Winchester Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Size Kink, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Intheimpalababy
Summary: Castiel sees something interesting





	Oh the things

"What?" Sam asks.

 

Castiel quickly looks away, a faint blush crossing his cheeks. A blush he didn't even know he could gain.

 

"Nothing."

 

Sam frowns. "It's something. You're blushing and I didn't even think that was possible for angels. What's up?"

 

Castiel doesn't say anything. He can't tell Sam what he saw. He probably would think that he's a pervert but it wasn't his fault that he had found out some important information and needed to tell Sam right away. It wasn't his fault that he caught him masturbating in the shower and that he caught a sight of... It.

 

He had always imagined. From the way that Sam carries himself that maybe he was confident in himself,  he was right. Castiel couldn't tell the exact size depending on his angle and Sam's hands but he knew that he had to be large.

 

Castiel was intrigued.

 

"I... It's nothing Sam."

 

Sam frowns. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong. You look like you've seen a ghost."

 

Or a monster.

 

"Sam." Castiel's throat is dry. He will not let this go.

 

And there it is. Sam smirks.

 

"You saw didn't you?"

 

Castiel nods. "I don't know... How do you?"

 

Sam holds out a hand and quirks an eyebrow. "Do you mind?"

 

Castiel isn't sure what he's asking. He grabs Sam's hand only to have him press his palm against the growing bulge.

 

"Sam. What are you.... Oh. Oh." Castiel can feel it's entire length. He doesn't do arousal, but Jimmy does. Something about Sam and this... He had picked it up long before Jimmy left.

 

"Do you want it Cas? Do you want to know why most of the women I've been with want me back?"

 

Castiel nods.  "Please."

 

                                       _

 

"I want to hear you. Tell me how much you, love it." Sam's lips glide over Castiel's shoulder.

 

Castiel had researched a few terms not to long ago, Size Kink had been one of them.

 

He thinks maybe this is what it is. His hands hadn't left Sam's cock.

 

"I love it. I love you."

 

Castiel makes a small sound, he didn't mean to say those words. He really didn't. But this had been coming for a long time now. Castiel had found himself attracted to Sam and he just didn't know how to explore those feelings.

 

Now he didn't have to. Sam felt the same way.


End file.
